De villano a héroe
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: La historia de cómo Regulus Black pasó de tomar vidas a sacrificar la suya, según yo al menos. Para LilyRosie-FrikiBlack.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío_

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Dedicado a LilyRosie-FrikiBlack (sé que cambiaste de nick xD), quien me pidió que escribiera un fic basado en la siguiente petición: "Quiero un fic rating M que hable sobre los horrores que hicieron que Regulus traicionará a Voldemort, todas las torturas, asesinatos, masacres de los que fue testigo y con detalles. Que Regulus vea como Voldemort torturo y asesinó a Dorcas Meadowes, la mujer que amaba (igual con muchísimos detalles) Quiero saber cómo descubrió el secreto de Voldemort acerca de los horrocruxes, el horror que sintió al saber lo que su amo había hecho para conseguir la inmortalidad. Si le pueden incluir alguna escena donde Voldemort este dividiendo su alma y Regulus sea testigo mucho mejor :D"_

 _Bueno, esto es lo que resultó. Espero que lo disfrutes._

* * *

 **De villano a héroe**

—¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

La voz de Lord Voldemort sonaba como un silbido en medio de la sala. Muchas caras tapadas con máscaras miraban el espectáculo con curiosidad, apenas atreviéndose a creer que ese joven de aspecto tan esmirriado fuese digno de servirle a él.

—Sí. Sí quiero. Será un gran honor estar a su servicio.

Voldemort miró con fría indiferencia al hombre que estaba postrado delante de él. Se preguntó si estaba consciente de que su servicio sería eterno y de que su desobediencia se pagaba con la más alta de las penas.

—Créeme, joven Black, que no tiene nada de honorable estar a mi servicio —dijo Voldemort, acercando su rostro serpentino a Regulus Arcturus Black. Podía oler el miedo emanando de cada poro de su ser. Pero eso era bueno. No había nada como el miedo para tener una vida bajo su control.

—Aun así, quiero servirle —insistió Regulus, quien trataba de mirar a su nuevo amo a los ojos, con muy poco éxito—. Quiero demostrar que soy un digno integrante de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, no como mi maldito hermano… el traidor.

Los Mortífagos se echaron a reír cuando Regulus mencionó a su hermano mayor. No lo hacían porque el hecho mismo fuese gracioso, sino por burla. La casa de los Black no podía haber caído más bajo.

—Regulus Black —dijo Voldemort lenta y claramente—, ¿eres consciente de que si aceptas ser un Mortífago no hay vuelta atrás?

—Lo estoy, mi señor —respondió Regulus con un poco más de determinación.

Voldemort se paseó de un lado a otro, ponderando el ofrecimiento de Regulus. Sus motivaciones no eran tan fuertes como creía, pues nacían de orgullos pueriles. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que no era un traidor a la sangre o un espía de esa condenada Orden del Fénix. Voldemort era capaz de decir si alguien estaba diciendo la verdad o no, a veces en contra de la voluntad de ese alguien. Y Regulus, aunque su determinación no era muy fuerte, no estaba mintiendo.

—Pues, de ahora en adelante, serás un Mortífago a mi servicio —dijo Voldemort, quien hizo un gesto con la mano para que Regulus se pusiera de pie—. Espero que seas un buen crédito para tu linaje, o te arrepentirás de haberte unido a Lord Voldemort.

Regulus podría haberse quejado de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, su falta de habilidad para relacionarse con las mujeres, pero en ese momento estaba en la cima. La cena que había tenido con Orión y Walburga el día anterior le hizo cobrar conciencia de que era él quien estaba llevando el estandarte de los Black, no su odiado hermano mayor.

Pero no había pensado en un escollo. Uno muy grande.

Y él iba camino a enfrentar aquel inesperado problema.

* * *

Pese a que el Caldero Chorreante no era el mejor lugar para tener una reunión con tu mejor amiga, sí ofrecía cierto refugio. De todos modos, esa conversación tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Regulus pensaba que era mejor pronto.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, Reg —dijo una mujer joven, de mediana estatura y que usaba su cabello decorado con unos elaborados rizos—. Ven, toma asiento.

Regulus le hizo caso. Ordenó un par de copas de vino de elfo antes de eso, sin embargo.

—Oh, Reg. Si hay algo que me gusta de ti es que siempre eres puntual.

Dorcas Meadowes podía no llamar demasiado la atención a primera vista, pero si llegabas a entablar una conversación con ella, pues podías considerarte perdido. Ella era una muestra de lo que se podía lograr con una personalidad atractiva.

—Pues me siento halagado —dijo Regulus sin evitar tragar saliva. Si antes se sentía como si pudiera escalar cualquier montaña, en ese momento sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho, como si algo llevara años atascado allí, pugnando por salir.

—Mira, Reg, trataré de ser lo más directa contigo en lo que debo decirte. No te lo tomes a mal, por favor.

—¿Cómo podría? —dijo Regulus, quien no tenía ni la más leve idea de lo que Dorcas estaba hablando.

Dorcas guardó silencio por unos instantes para ordenar sus ideas.

—Sé que has estado hablando de unirte a esa panda de asesinos pero, por favor, recapacita. —Dorcas ya no hablaba con su tono normal, sino con un susurro urgente—. Esa gente no tiene escrúpulos. ¡Matan y torturan porque creen que es divertido! ¿Qué te hace creer que serás mejor siendo un Mortífago?

Regulus sintió cómo brotaba el sudor de su piel. Se mordió el labio. Ella era la única persona que estaba tratando de disuadirle de unirse a Voldemort. Sin embargo, Dorcas no sabía que Regulus ya estaba comprometido a servir al Innombrable.

—Bueno… iba a hablarte de eso mismo —balbuceó. ¿Por qué demonios no podía comportarse como un joven normal frente a ella, especialmente frente a ella? Sabía que no iba a ganarse su corazón tartamudeando, pero Dorcas le intimidaba—. Decidí no hacerlo al final.

Dorcas no esperaba aquella respuesta. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa después de haberla tenido abierta por un momento.

—Pensé que ya lo tenías decidido.

—Es que… es que vi cómo sus seguidores torturaban y mataban gente y… fue demasiado para mí. ¡Tú me conoces! No sería capaz de hacer algo así.

—Por supuesto que no eres capaz —enfatizó Dorcas, tomándole ambas manos, haciendo temblar al pobre Regulus—. Sé que odias a tu hermano porque él no es como los demás de tu familia. Sé qué clase de magos son los Black, pero creo que eres mejor que todos ellos. Te conozco desde que cursábamos segundo año en el colegio.

—Pero llamé a una chica "sangre impura" —recordó Regulus. Pero Dorcas era una mujer que siempre veía lo mejor de las personas y había descubierto que él tenía virtudes. Desde ese momento, ella y él fueron amigos, muy buenos amigos. Claro que él seguía detestando a los nacidos de muggles y seguía hablando mal de ellos, sólo que no lo hacía frente a ella.

—Bueno, eres un Black. No serías uno si no tuvieras esa frase arraigada en tu cabeza —dijo Dorcas, bebiendo un sorbo del vino que acababa de llegar—. Por lo menos tuviste la decencia de no usarla enfrente de mí.

—¿Te he dicho que eres muy ingenua?

—Como un millón de veces —repuso Dorcas entre risas—. Pero prefiero sentirme decepcionada una y otra vez de alguien que no confiar en nadie.

Regulus alzó su copa y Dorcas hizo lo mismo.

—Por los ingenuos —corearon ambos.

* * *

—Eso. Sostenla por los brazos.

Regulus no entendía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Aquella pobre mujer no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Tenía esa mirada asustada que todos mostraban cuando sabían que su vida estaba en peligro.

—Trata de no moverte, sino lo vas a pagar —dijo la voz ruda de Rodolphus Lestrange. Rabastan y Barty estaban a unos pocos metros, torturando a un par de magos desventurados. Los tres sujetos eran traidores a la sangre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Regulus, aunque sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

—Pues vamos a probar uno de estos maleficios que inventó nuestro querido Severus —repuso Rodolphus, enarbolando la varita como si el bastón de un conductor de orquesta se tratase—. Traga saliva, Regulus, porque verás algo que seguramente te hará vomitar el desayuno. Por nada del mundo cierres los ojos. Será difícil al comienzo, pero dicen por ahí que el ser humano es animal de costumbres, ¿no?

A Regulus se le hacía cada vez más difícil sostener a la víctima, pues se movía y retorcía como un pez fuera del agua. Rodolphus volvió a protestar, alegando que no tenía un tiro limpio.

—¡Ah, por Merlín! ¡Mantenla quieta!

—¡Eso trato! —gruñó Regulus, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Por una vez siquiera deseó tener la contextura de su hermano mayor. Pero era inútil. La mujer estaba desesperada por salir de esa pesadilla. Al final, Regulus empleó un poco de violencia muggle para inutilizar las piernas de la mujer. Sin sustento, ella se retorció menos.

—¡Bien hecho, Regulus! —felicitó Rodolphus, apuntando su varita a la víctima con satisfacción—. ¿Crees que el Señor Oscuro nos recompensará por hacer de nuestros asesinatos más violentos?

—No creo que lo haga —dijo Regulus, creyendo que esperar una recompensa por semejante barbarie era algo fútil—. Hazlo ahora, Rodolphus, antes que me ardan los brazos.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —exclamó Rodolphus, irritado—. Veamos qué te parece esto. ¡Sectumsempra!

Una línea roja apareció en el abdomen de la pobre mujer. Los chillidos que lanzaba al aire eran convenientemente aislados por el encantamiento Muffliato y diversos encantamientos defensivos habían sido ejecutados para no revelar su ubicación a potenciales testigos. _Pobres muggles_ , pensó Rodolphus con una sonrisa sádica, _verán los cuerpos y nadie sabrá cómo lo hicimos_.

—¡Sectumsempra! —volvió a gritar Rodolphus, y la línea se hizo más gruesa. La mujer chilló de un dolor insoportable.

Rodolphus hizo varias veces lo mismo hasta que hubo cortado todos los músculos del abdomen de la víctima. Era tanto el dolor que la pobre había entrado en shock.

—Odio cuando se ponen así —se quejó Rodolphus, mirando cómo se asomaban los órganos internos de la mujer—. ¿Podrías darle algo para que siga sintiendo dolor? No me sentiré satisfecho si no grita hasta que se le desgarre la garganta.

Pasó un minuto y Rodolphus volvió a lo suyo, circundando a la víctima y cercenando todos los músculos restantes. Luego, de golpe, ocurrió.

Fue como si alguien hubiera rajado una almohada llena de algodón. Trozos ensangrentados de humanidad cayeron al suelo como si fuesen desperdicios. La mujer ya no gritaba, pues había muerto a causa de las graves heridas infligidas por Rodolphus.

—Y ahora, el acto final —dijo y, con un movimiento letal de varita, la mujer fue dividida en dos por completo.

Regulus estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Había sido testigo de un asesinato brutal. No quería ni pensar en los restos de la víctima, tirados en el pavimento como si fuesen basura. Por último, soltó los brazos de la mujer y se dobló para vomitar. Lo hizo una vez, y otra, y otra más.

—Te lo dije —dijo Rodolphus en un tono ligero, como el que alguien usaría para referirse a un trámite de poca monta—. Te dije que vomitarías, aunque no pensé que lo harías tres veces.

—¿Cómo no voy a vomitar, si jamás tomé una clase de anatomía? —dijo Regulus, tosiendo y aclarándose la garganta—. Sólo te voy a decir una cosa. ¿Por qué no simplemente matas a tus víctimas y no las haces pasar por ese calvario?

—Pero Regulus, eso sería aburrido —repuso Rodolphus con ligereza—. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también vomité cuando presencié mi primer asesinato. Y lo hice por mucho menos que tú.

Rabastan, Barty y Rodolphus cogieron los cuerpos y se deshicieron de ellos quemándolos. Regulus había quedado sin palabras, no de asombro, sino de estupefacción. ¿Aquello formaba parte de los ideales del Señor Tenebroso? ¿Valía la pena hacer sufrir a la gente, sólo para demostrar poder? ¿O acaso era el modus operandi de los Mortífagos? ¿Sería el Señor Tenebroso más "refinado" para lidiar con gente que no compartía sus creencias?

Aquello sería algo que pronto comprobaría.

* * *

Regulus se había convertido en un Mortífago hecho y derecho. Sin embargo, había matado pocas personas y siempre cuando fuese realmente necesario. Había logrado convencer a algunos para unirse al Señor Oscuro y cuando alguien no aceptaba, simplemente lo apartaba del camino con algún maleficio no letal. A causa de lo mismo, el Señor Tenebroso se había interesado mucho en Regulus y su modo de operar. Le gustaba que fuese más metódico que el resto de sus colegas, más mesurado y frío. Eso no significaba que estuviera buscando a un amigo, no obstante. Lord Voldemort no necesitaba amigos.

Quería probar hasta dónde llegaba su lealtad.

Voldemort sólo ponía a prueba a aquellos que habían demostrado su valía. Lo había hecho con Bella, con Snape y con Crouch. Todos habían pasado el desafío.

¿Estaría Regulus Black a la altura?

—Regulus —siseó la voz de Voldemort en la amplia estancia. Arañas colgaban del techo, brindando un tinte amarillento a las paredes y al techo. No había ventanas en ese lugar, sólo una mesa llena de polvo y unas pocas telarañas que colgaban de sus patas—. Necesito realizar una tarea muy importante y, para ello, exijo tu más absoluta cooperación.

—Lo que sea, señor, lo que sea —dijo Regulus con una reverencia pronunciada.

—Lord Voldemort necesita un elfo doméstico.

—¿Un elfo? —repitió Regulus, sin entender.

—Sí, un elfo —aclaró Voldemort, quien se paseaba por la estancia con las manos detrás de su espalda—. Tengo entendido que los Black tienen uno, ¿o asumo mal?

—No… no se equivoca, señor.

—Tráelo a mi presencia —ordenó Voldemort y Regulus volvió a hacer una reverencia—. Estoy seguro que cumplirá su propósito.

Media hora más tarde, Regulus volvió a aparecer en la sala, acompañado de un elfo lleno de arrugas y que lucía como si no supiera dónde estaba.

—Mi señor, he vuelto con lo que me pidió.

Voldemort se dio la vuelta y notó a la criatura al lado de su vasallo. Mostró una sonrisa carente de toda alegría.

—Bien. Puedes retirarte.

Regulus llevaba el tiempo suficiente como Mortífago para saber cuándo Voldemort no aceptaba preguntas. Y aquella era una de esas ocasiones. Tragando saliva, pensando en cuál podría ser el destino de Kreacher, hizo una reverencia y desapareció de la habitación. Tenía que irse de todos modos, pues tenía una cita con Dorcas más tarde.

Llegó con cinco minutos de sobra. El restaurante era uno de los mejores del Londres mágico y Regulus había escogido ese lugar para impresionar a Dorcas. Sin embargo, en su esfuerzo por conquistarla, había olvidado lo difícil que era sorprenderla.

Dorcas llegó dos minutos tarde, pero a Regulus le dio lo mismo. Dos minutos, cinco minutos, no era mucho tiempo. Se habría preocupado mucho si hubiese pasado media hora, por ejemplo. No obstante, lo que realmente le estaba pesando era que no podía decirle la verdad. Dorcas todavía creía que él había declinado de unirse a los Mortífagos.

Y también estaba el asunto con Kreacher y el Señor Tenebroso.

—¡Hola, Dorcas! —saludó Regulus con una voz un tanto efusiva.

—Lindo lugar —observó Dorcas, tomando asiento, sin lucir demasiado impresionada—. Ah, por supuesto. Eres un Black. Puedes costear esta clase de lujos.

—Sí —dijo Regulus—, pero no te traje aquí por querer congraciarme contigo.

—Oh, no seas mentiroso, Reg —dijo Dorcas entre risas—. Nunca has sido bueno ocultando tu lenguaje corporal. Incluso tu billetera habla mejor de tus sentimientos que tú mismo.

Regulus se puso colorado. ¿Acaso Dorcas sabía? ¿Tan obvio era? Luego recordó que la mayoría de los hombres no podía ocultar emociones. Eran hombres. Todo lo soltaban, aunque no fuesen conscientes de ello.

—De acuerdo, me has descubierto —dijo Regulus, bajando la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a Dorcas a los ojos—. Ya sabes lo que realmente pasa conmigo así que no tiene sentido añadir nada más.

—Yo creo que sí —contradijo Dorcas, haciendo lo que Regulus estaba evitando—. ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo! No te voy a comer, si es que es eso lo que piensas.

Pobre Regulus. Jamás había dicho las palabras que Dorcas le estaba retando a decir, a nadie. Era increíble cómo una situación tan simple podía tenerlo tan nervioso como si estuviera a punto de perder la vida. ¿Qué demonios podía decir? No quería ser directo con ella. Seguramente iba a pensar que era un bruto de porquería, alguien sin sentimientos.

—N… no puedo.

Y Regulus se puso de pie de manera inesperada y salió del local si siquiera haber ordenado algo al garzón. Dorcas entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía su amigo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómoda con la situación. Tal vez se sintió presionado por sus palabras, sin ponerse a pensar en lo importante que era ella para él.

Sobre todo porque él era igual de importante para ella.

* * *

Regulus pasó media hora en su habitación, pensando, pensando y volviendo a pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Dorcas. También pensaba en Kreacher y para qué podía servirle un elfo doméstico al Señor Tenebroso.

Otra media hora más pasó y Regulus todavía no estaba ni cerca de resolver aquellos dos entuertos. Sin embargo, había una forma simple de atar uno de los cabos.

—¡Kreacher! ¡Ven aquí!

Se oyó un sonoro crack y el elfo doméstico apareció en medio de la habitación. No obstante, por alguna razón, Kreacher estaba empapado, como si se hubiera sumergido en una laguna o algo por el estilo.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, amo? —preguntó el elfo con voz trémula. Era obvio que estaba entumiéndose de frío. Regulus conjuró una manta y cubrió a Kreacher con ésta.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —quiso saber Regulus. Kreacher no respondió de inmediato. Al parecer había sucedido algo grave—. Dímelo, por favor.

Kreacher tardó otro poco en dejar de temblar y narró lo sucedido. Básicamente, Kreacher habló de la cueva en el acantilado, del tributo de sangre, del viaje en el bote por el lago subterráneo, de los Inferi, del recipiente de piedra con la pócima dentro y de cómo el Señor Tenebroso le había obligado a beberla hasta que no quedara nada. Sin embargo, cuando Regulus le preguntó sobre la experiencia de haber bebido aquel brebaje, Kreacher sólo pudo balbucear palabras inconexas. Pero él no necesitó saber los detalles para darse cuenta que el Señor Tenebroso había utilizado a su elfo doméstico para hacer alguna clase de prueba horrible.

—¿Y para qué necesitaba esa pócima? —inquirió Regulus para cuando Kreacher se hubo calmado lo suficiente.

—El… el Señor Tenebroso… dejó un objeto en el fondo del recipiente —dijo Kreacher con los ojos como pelotas—. Un… un relicario —añadió con su voz ronca.

—Déjame ver si te sigo —dijo Regulus, frunciendo el ceño y crispando los puños en señal de indignación e impotencia—. El Señor Tenebroso pasó por todos esos peligros, sólo para dejar un relicario en el centro de ese lago.

Kreacher asintió por toda respuesta. Regulus supo que algo muy importante debía estar ocultando ese relicario, de otro modo, no habría montado semejante defensa para proteger una mísera reliquia.

El Señor Tenebroso estaba ocultando algo. El problema era qué.

Lo único que sabía era que el Señor Tenebroso no era alguien que hiciera cosas al azar, lo que venía a significar que ese relicario encerraba una importancia mucho mayor de lo que las apariencias sugerían.

* * *

El último ataque de los Mortífagos había sido todo un éxito. Dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían sido asesinados sin muchas dificultades, no como la heroica caída de Gideon y Fabian Prewett de tres semanas atrás. Regulus había tenido un papel bastante destacado en engañar a aquellos dos hombres y llevarlos a una trampa cuidadosamente armada. No había matado a nadie, pero el plan no habría funcionado si no hubiese sido por él. Gracias a su participación, los Mortífagos estaban teniendo una pequeña celebración en la mansión de Lucius Malfoy.

—De verdad te luciste, Reg —dijo Dolohov, dando palmadas efusivas en la espalda del aludido—. Esos pobres idiotas no tuvieron oportunidad.

—Me habría gustado haberle echado un maleficio a al menos uno de ellos —reconoció Regulus, bebiendo comedidamente de su vino de elfo. La verdad, él estaba razonablemente complacido con su rol en la misión de hace media hora atrás y agradecido de no haber tenido que matar a nadie. El recuerdo de esa mujer siendo torturada por Rodolphus todavía le causaba arcadas.

—¿A quién mataremos ahora? —gritó Rabastan Lestrange, alzando una copa, claramente pasado de revoluciones con el licor—. ¿A Dumbledore?

—No seas idiota —dijo Bellatrix, quien también se medía con el alcohol—. Dumbledore es del Señor Tenebroso.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué él no está celebrando con nosotros? —quiso saber Walden Macnair.

Regulus juzgó que era una pregunta estúpida. El Señor Tenebroso era un hombre que no hallaba ninguna gracia en las celebraciones. Su mente siempre estaba enfocada en el plan, en el objetivo. Sin embargo, siempre había hallado curiosa aquella actitud de su parte. De hecho, Voldemort también estaba en la mansión, pero había escogido una habitación para él solo y había ordenado que nadie le molestase.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí, aparte de fiesteros inútiles? —dijo una voz que parecía provenir de la chimenea. Regulus estaba cerca de allí y se acercó a ésta.

La cara de Augustus Rookwood estaba siendo lamida por las llamas.

—¿Qué quieres? —murmuró Regulus.

—Menos mal que hay alguien con sentido común —dijo Augustus, claramente disgustado por la celebración que tenía lugar en el amplio comedor—. Tengo una información de suma importancia para el Señor Tenebroso. Es sobre los Potter.

Regulus comprendió al instante que el asunto era crucial. Voldemort había estado obcecado con los Potter desde que tuvo esa curiosa conversación con ese traidor de Snape.

—De acuerdo, Rookwood. Lo llamaré.

El segundo piso era un lugar más o menos silencioso, pese a que una fiesta tenía lugar unos pocos metros más abajo. Regulus tragó saliva. No le gustaba interrumpir al Señor Tenebroso, ni siquiera por algo tan vital para él como los Potter.

Sin embargo, se podía escuchar una voz pregonar algo en un idioma que parecía latín. Seguramente el Señor Tenebroso estaba practicando alguna clase de maleficio y no deseaba ser molestado, pero creyó que cualquier noticia sobre los Potter podía ser una justificación válida para una interrupción.

Abrió la puerta para comunicar la noticia, pero se topó con un espectáculo extraño.

El Señor Tenebroso estaba usando su varita para algo horrendo. Estaba apuntando su arma hacia sí mismo y hacía que algo que sólo podía describir como vapor saliese de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, era el sonido lo que le hacía poner carne de gallina a Regulus. Era un susurro fantasmagórico, un jadeo de ultratumba el que acompañaba al vapor, el cual parecía penetrar en un objeto alargado, muy alargado y vivo.

Su serpiente.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué necesitaba privacidad para hacer eso? Era como si estuviera depositando parte de su ser en la serpiente. Y, si fuese así, ¿qué lograría con eso?

Justo en ese momento se le vino a la mente la historia narrada por Kreacher y aquel relicario. ¿Y si el Señor Tenebroso hubiese hecho lo mismo con él? Era como si un hombre muy rico quisiera almacenar su riqueza en bóvedas separadas y en bancos diferentes. Así siempre se aseguraría de tener dinero aun cuando una de las bóvedas hubiera sido asaltada. Claro que el caso de Voldemort era más siniestro, pues no estaba depositando exactamente dinero en la serpiente o en el relicario.

Era su propio ser, su alma. O al menos eso parecía.

Pero aquello suscitaba otra pregunta.

¿Cómo uno podía fragmentar su alma para poder depositarla en varios objetos a la vez?

Regulus decidió esperar a que el rito terminara para hablarle a su amo. Se retiró hacia el corredor, cerrando la puerta con todo el cuidado posible. Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso saliera de su habitación.

—Regulus —dijo Voldemort en su tono habitual—. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

—Amo. Rookwood solicita verle. Es sobre los Potter.

Voldemort no dijo nada por unos segundos. Cuando habló, había evidente jolgorio en su voz.

—Muy bien. Hablaré con él en la chimenea de la sala de estar. Mis sirvientes son demasiado aficionados al licor para mi gusto.

* * *

—Ah, Regulus. Llegas justo a tiempo —dijo Voldemort, quien se paseaba por lo que parecía un almacén en desuso. Lucía bastante tranquilo, pese a que había intentado sacrificar la vida de un elfo doméstico.

Regulus intentó calmarse. Voldemort no podía saber que él sabía sobre la cueva y el relicario.

—¿Para qué me necesita, amo?

—Nada en particular —siseó la voz del Señor Tenebroso con una peligrosidad que no le había escuchado antes—. Sólo quiero asegurarme que tu lealtad es a prueba de todo.

—Lo es, mi señor —repuso Regulus con toda la naturalidad que pudo reunir.

—No dudo de tu palabra —dijo Voldemort, retirándose a una zona sin luz—. Por eso no tendrás problemas en hacer lo que te ordene. Y, resulta que tengo una orden para ti. Es muy simple, la verdad.

—¿De qué se trata?

Voldemort no dijo nada. Seguía retrocediendo hacia la oscuridad hasta que, repentinamente, un par de luces direccionales iluminaron a alguien que estaba sentada en una silla de madera, atada de manos y pies, amordazada. Regulus sintió cómo el corazón le fallaba al ver a Dorcas Meadowes con los ojos dilatados a causa del terror.

—Según las investigaciones de Rookwood, ella forma parte de la Orden del Fénix —dijo Lord Voldemort, paseándose por detrás de Dorcas, amenazante—. Así que creo que no será problema alguno que la mates.

Regulus se había quedado de piedra. No sabía qué hacer. No podía matar a Dorcas, la única mujer que era capaz de entenderle, la única que lo defendía de aquellos que le odiaban por ser un Black. Pero todo había cambiado. Dorcas ya lo había visto y oído todo. Ya sabía que Regulus le había mentido cuando le dijo que había declinado de ser un Mortífago. La mirada en los ojos de Dorcas lo decía todo, pues había decepción y tristeza en ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Voldemort calmadamente, como si la escena fuese algo común para él—. Me dijiste que tu lealtad era a prueba de todo. ¿Por qué no puedes matarla? Es nuestra enemiga.

El pobre Regulus tragó saliva. Era una decisión imposible. No podía matar a la mujer que amaba, ni siquiera por el hecho que ella perteneciera a la Orden del Fénix. Ella no le había discriminado por ser un Black y un Slytherin.

—Veo que haberme visto en esa sala te disuadió de hacer tu trabajo —dijo Voldemort, acercándose a Dorcas con una peligrosa lentitud—. ¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta? Pero seguramente te estarás preguntando por qué estaba haciendo eso. Bueno, afortunadamente, no necesito decírtelo. Ahora, mata a esta mujer.

Regulus alzó su varita y la apuntó a Dorcas, temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Temía el castigo que le iba a imponer el Señor Tenebroso, pero también temía vivir sin la mujer frente a él. Trató de mirarla a los ojos, de imaginar que ella era una traidora a la sangre, a todo por lo que estaba luchando y a sus propias ambiciones, pero las emociones estaban diseñadas para anular la razón.

El sonido de una varita impactando el suelo reverberó en el amplio galpón. Voldemort no reaccionó, pero sí tenía algo que decir al respecto.

—Regulus, ¿de verdad crees que esta patética mujer va a vivir si no la matas? Déjame desilusionarte. Ella estaba muerta desde que la encontré en la calle, huyendo de mí. Yo sólo quería darte el honor de asesinarla, pero no lo hiciste.

—¡Entonces castígame! ¡CASTÍGAME! —chilló Regulus a todo lo que daba su garganta—. ¡Pero deja que se vaya! ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada!

—Excepto pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix —dijo Voldemort calmadamente, veneno supurando por cada palabra que siseaba al aire. Regulus no decía nada, pero respiraba con dificultad, como si ver a Dorcas atada de manos y pies hiciera que se le contrajera la garganta.

—Está bien. Te castigaré. —Voldemort desató a Dorcas y le quitó la banda de tela de su boca. Regulus iba a componer una sonrisa de satisfacción, cuando vio que Dorcas no se movía. Miraba a Regulus con una sonrisa que no le conocía.

Y luego…

Un hilo de sangre decoró el piso. Dorcas acababa de cortarse a sí misma con su varita.

—¿Qué está haciendo? ¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO? —Regulus sabía que Voldemort era el responsable de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Dorcas, pues había pasado el tiempo suficiente como Mortífago para reconocer los síntomas del maleficio Imperius.

—Castigándote —respondió Voldemort en un tono que hacía pensar en una conversación casual—. Pensé que ella podría ayudarme a hacerlo.

Dorcas lanzaba carcajadas efusivas al aire mientras seguía cortándose con la varita, hasta que ella estuvo llena de líneas carmesí en su cuerpo. Regulus miraba la escena con ojos desorbitados, los puños crispados de pura rabia, tanto que se estaba haciendo daño en sus manos.

Un corte más hizo que Dorcas cayera de rodillas al piso. Tenía su rostro ensangrentado y reía como una histérica. Miró directamente a los ojos de Lord Voldemort, como si él fuese alguna clase de deidad.

—Mi señor —dijo ella entre risas—. Estoy lista. Puedes matarme cuando quieras.

Regulus no lo pudo soportar más. Corrió en dirección a Voldemort, listo para hacerle el mayor daño posible y, si era posible, matarlo allí mismo. Ya no le importaba ser un Mortífago, ya no quería seguir defendiendo los ideales de un ser que no se cohibía en lo absoluto para lastimar, torturar y matar a personas inocentes sin remordimientos.

Pero lo malo de las emociones era que el pensamiento racional quedaba completamente olvidado. La precaución, la astucia, la inteligencia, todo eso se iba al garete cuando el instinto tomaba las riendas de la situación. Y Voldemort lo sabía muy bien. Regulus se había abalanzado sobre él sin un plan, sin cautela.

Presa fácil.

—¡Petrificus Totalus!

Regulus cayó al suelo, sin posibilidad alguna de moverse. Sin embargo, seguía viendo cómo Dorcas ofrecía su vida voluntariamente al Señor Tenebroso.

—¡Por favor! —vociferó Dorcas con un fervor rayano en lo religioso—. ¡Toma mi vida! ¡Te lo suplico!

 _Por favor, por favor, que esta pesadilla se termine_ pensaba Regulus tristemente, cuya total falta de movimiento no le impedía derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

—¡Tómame! —seguía implorando Dorcas—.¡Mi vida es tuya para que hagas lo que quieras con ella! ¡Tómame!

—Y así lo haré —dijo Voldemort, juzgando que ya había torturado suficiente a Regulus—. Descansa de tu sufrimiento. ¡Avada Kedavra!

* * *

Pese a que Regulus podía considerarse afortunado de haber escapado de Voldemort con su vida, se sentía completamente desgraciado por la forma en que Dorcas Meadowes había perdido la suya. Había revivido todo desde que salió de aquel galpón hasta que colapsó sobre su cama, una y otra vez, pensando en qué hubiera pasado si jamás se hubiese interesado románticamente en ella.

 _La convertí en un blanco. ¡Y todo por mi culpa!_

Regulus golpeó la almohada repetidamente y gritó hasta quedarse sin voz. Estaba profundamente arrepentido de aceptar servir a Voldemort, de haber conocido a Dorcas y de ser un Black. Deseó ser alguien del montón, un hombre sin una reputación que proteger, sin cargas pendiendo sobre él.

 _Los tipos como yo no tenemos derecho a enamorarnos._

Regulus se levantó de la cama y vio a Kreacher. Sostenía una bandeja de plata en el cual reposaba un vaso con agua.

 _Los tipos como yo no nos quedamos con la chica._

Tomó el vaso con agua, agradeciendo a Kreacher e iba a decirle que se fuera.

 _Los tipos como yo hacemos lo que debemos hacer, sin importar el costo._

Kreacher esperaba la siguiente orden de su amo.

 _El Señor Tenebroso se arrepentirá de haber matado a Dorcas Meadowes._

—¿Le ocurre algo, amo Regulus? —inquirió Kreacher con su voz ronca—. Lo veo… afectado por algo.

Regulus no dijo nada. Pensaba en lo que había permitido que su vida se fuese por el desagüe y llegó a la conclusión que él mismo había provocado su propio sufrimiento. Él había elegido servir a Voldemort, condenando a Dorcas en el proceso. Tenía que haber esperado aquel desenlace.

Lo único que quedaba era vengar la muerte de Dorcas.

Sin embargo, la prueba más difícil estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Regulus y Kreacher habían pasado todas las pruebas para llegar al centro de la laguna subterránea, aunque hubo un pequeño desacuerdo en la primera barrera, desacuerdo que fue zanjado en el momento que Regulus extrajo un cuchillo de su morral e hizo un tajo en su antebrazo. En cuanto a las demás pruebas, la ayuda de Kreacher fue invaluable. Obviamente, Voldemort había cometido un error fatal al subestimar al modesto elfo doméstico.

—De acuerdo, Kreacher —dijo Regulus, temblando de frío, lamentándose no haber venido con una capa de viaje—. Según lo que dices, debemos vaciar esa cavidad con ese líquido tan raro.

—Sí, amo Regulus —respondió Kreacher con una voz más ronca de lo habitual—. Amo Regulus debe beber de la poción. No hay otra forma.

—¿Estás seguro, Kreacher?

—Sí, amo —dijo el elfo como si en realidad no quisiese que Regulus probara siquiera una gota de aquel brebaje del demonio.

—Por lo que me has dicho, si bebo, me hará cosas horribles, ¿verdad?

—Sí, amo —repitió Kreacher, mirando la estructura de piedra con un miedo rayano en la locura—. Pero amo, no quiero que usted beba de esa horrible poción. Deje que Kreacher lo haga, por favor.

—No —dijo Regulus, acercándose a la cavidad con el líquido verde—. Tengo que hacerlo. Tú te ocuparás de ir dándome de beber, no importa lo que suceda, sacarás el relicario y colocarás la réplica en el fondo. Luego te irás y no volverás por mí. ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero amo…

—¡Es una orden, Kreacher! Harás lo que te digo —dijo Regulus en un tono más firme pero carente de agresividad alguna—. No hables de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Bellatrix, Narcissa o mis padres. Diles que fui asesinado por miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Sí, diles eso, Kreacher.

—Así lo haré, amo —dijo Kreacher como no queriendo realizar esa orden, pero tenía que hacerlo. La ley más importante para cualquier elfo doméstico era la voluntad de su amo y aquello podía ser tanto una bendición como una maldición.

Regulus conjuró un vaso de vidrio, la llenó con aquella pócima y la bebió de un trago. Al principio no pareció haber ningún efecto discernible, pero luego, unas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer. Eran muy familiares pero a la vez muy dolorosas.

Estaba reviviendo el momento en que Dorcas había sido asesinada por el Señor Tenebroso.

No obstante, había algo distinto en todo eso. No era solamente dolor lo que estaba sintiendo, sino que también apareció un insistente y corrosivo sentimiento de culpa. Dicha culpa se convirtió en una voz, potente e inmisericorde, una voz que rasgaba el interior de su conciencia hasta hacerla jirones y dar paso a la locura.

Regulus trataba de combatir con aquella horrible sensación, pero era una batalla perdida. Apenas era consciente que debía seguir bebiendo. La mano que sostenía el vaso parecía no pertenecerle cuando la llenó nuevamente, como si estuviera bebiendo en contra de su voluntad. No veía a Kreacher parado delante de él, sino que la escena de antes se hizo más real, más intensa… más dolorosa. Luego, la voz se transformó en la de Dorcas, pero seguía teniendo aquellas cualidades que torturaban el alma de Regulus.

 _Tú eres el culpable de mi muerte._

—¡Perdóname! ¡Fue mi culpa! —chilló Regulus al aire, todo bajo la mirada horrorizada de Kreacher—. ¡No debí unirme a ellos!

 _Eres un Mortífago. Eres un vulgar traidor. Pudiste haberle dado la espalda al Innombrable, pero tu herencia te importa más que tu propia felicidad. Después de todo, eres un Black. ¿Qué se podía esperar de ti?_

—¡Basta! ¡BASTA, POR FAVOR! —suplicó Regulus con una voz ronca, desgarradora—. ¡Tienes razón, tienes razón, en todo! ¡Merezco morir por lo que te hice pero, por favor, detente! ¡POR FAVOR!

Kreacher había tomado el lugar de Regulus para llenar el vaso y dárselo, con gran pesar, a su amo.

Las visiones se fueron haciendo peores a medida que Regulus iba vaciando la cavidad. Cuando le tocó el siguiente trago, se vio a sí mismo, sosteniendo una varita que no era la de él, apuntado todo el tiempo a Dorcas, vociferando órdenes que no había dado y, sin embargo, era su propia voz la que resonaba en su mente.

 _Córtate el brazo._

Y Dorcas hizo lo que él había ordenado.

—No. ¡Esto no!

 _Ahora, haz lo mismo con tus piernas y tu torso._

Ella, obediente, se hirió a sí misma en los lugares que él le había indicado.

—¡No, no lo hagas! ¡NO LO HAGAS! —imploró Regulus, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que daba lo mismo gritar o no.

 _Que sigan tus piernas. Rómpete los ligamentos de tus rodillas._

Cuando Dorcas lo hizo, cayó de rodillas al piso, sin siquiera quejarse de sus heridas. El pobre Regulus ya no tenía fuerzas en su garganta para seguir gritando. Kreacher mientras tanto, se paseaba por la isla, incapaz de hacer algo para salvar a su amo de los demonios que le estaban torturando desde su mismo interior.

 _Mírame y suplícame por tu muerte. Hazlo entre risas._

Regulus ya no quería seguir soportando esa tortura, pero debía hacerlo. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que hacían los héroes, sacrificarse por el bien de los demás? Por eso siguió bebiendo la poción, aun cuando podía oír a Dorcas enloquecer de risa y rogar por una muerte sin dolor. Pese a que era un dolor más que insoportable, Regulus siguió. Y siguió.

Y siguió.

Sólo cuando hubo tragado la última gota y Dorcas hubo respirado por última vez, el dolor y la angustia acabó. Sin embargo, la culpa quedó ahí, atascada en su corazón y minando su integridad lentamente. De todas formas, no podía caminar pues estaba exhausto de tanto gritar y retorcerse. Sus movimientos eran erráticos y no sabía por dónde iba, pues estaba desorientado por las visiones. Su garganta le quemaba. Necesitaba agua, mucha agua, no le importaba de dónde proviniese.

El lago.

Allí había mucha agua.

Regulus, pese a las advertencias de Kreacher, se arrastró hacia el borde del lago y calmó su sed con sus propias manos.

Una mano agarró su brazo con fuerza. Regulus apenas tenía fuerzas para defenderse de su atacante. Kreacher trató de auxiliar a su amo, pero un ejército de manos y piernas y cabezas sin vida se precipitó sobre el mago. El pobre elfo doméstico se quedó helado, mirando cómo su amo era arrastrado por los Inferi hacia el fondo del lago y, con un temblor violento, juró ver un brazo siendo arrancado por los cadáveres.

* * *

Fiel a la última orden de Regulus, Kreacher desapareció de la cueva y regresó a la mansión de los Black, sin decir palabra alguna. ¿Cómo podía?

Walburga apareció en la sala de estar y encontró a Kreacher, de pie sobre la alfombra, con cara de haber visto algo horrible. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de la amabilidad con la que Regulus se relacionaba con el elfo en ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —ladró Walburga con esa voz chillona y estridente que casi nadie soportaba.

Kreacher recordó las últimas palabras de Regulus, sus últimas órdenes y, aunque le causaba mucha tristeza recordar cómo había muerto, se irguió en toda su estatura y comunicó solemnemente que Regulus había dado su vida defendiendo a unos Mortífagos de un grupo de magos pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix.

Walburga no dijo nada por unos momentos. Se mordió el labio, tratando de reaccionar correctamente a aquella funesta noticia. Al final, decidió saber más sobre el asunto.

—¿Y dónde está el cuerpo?

—Fue vaporizado, ama —dijo Kreacher con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza—. El mago que lo asesinó no tenía la intención de hacerlo.

—Ya veo —dijo Walburga, frotándose los ojos y sonándose la nariz—. Puedes irte, Kreacher —añadió en una voz inusualmente grave y baja—. Inicia los preparativos para el funeral.

Pero Kreacher tenía que honrar la muerte de Regulus, de cualquier forma.

 _Cuando hayas retirado el relicario y estés seguro en la mansión, usa todos los medios que sean necesarios para destruirlo. Lo más probable es que yo no regrese contigo._

Aquellas fueron las palabras finales que le dijo Regulus antes de partir al lago. Kreacher quería asegurarse que su muerte no hubiese sido en vano y, antes de siquiera enviar la noticia a todos los familiares cercanos, trató con todo su empeño en destruir el relicario. Pasó horas y horas en ello, sin ningún éxito. Nada daba resultado y Kreacher, con lágrimas en los ojos y una impotencia abrumadora, arrojó el relicario lejos, furioso y triste por su fracaso, porque no pudo cumplir con el mandato de su fallecido amo.

Poco consuelo le traía el funeral. Llevaba cocteles de un lado a otro, pensando que nada de eso ayudaba a honrar la memoria de Regulus y del sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para frustrar los planes de Voldemort. Le apenaba y enrabiaba el hecho que nadie pudiera saber la verdadera razón de su deceso. Condenado por su propia naturaleza, Kreacher seguía acatando órdenes, consumiéndose en agonía por todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel lago.

Kreacher no tenía forma de anticipar que, muchos años después, alguien le ayudaría a completar la tarea que Regulus y él habían comenzado.

Pero esa es otra historia.


End file.
